Bittersweet
by LindseyFelton
Summary: Draco Malfoy notices a girl, a girl different from everyone..yet mysterious....will it be his love he's been searching for? or a long lost enemy..?
1. Who Is That Girl?

~all characters are owned by J.K Rowling~ (except for a few...stated in my profile)   
  
_words in italics are thoughts_   
  
Chapter One  
-----------  
  
Alexia raked her delicate fingers through her damp hair. She got out of the shower and felt refreshed from such an utterly long day. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her slim, slender body. She looked in the mirror and smiled her most irresistible smile.   
  
"At least I don't have to wear any of that smutty makeup all those girls wear!" she muttered and spun around.   
  
She walked her way over to her walk in closet and pondered of what to wear to bed. _Humm...nice comfy pajamas, or a silky lavender one..._ she put her index finger on her lips and tapped them while glancing around her closet. _I guess I'll just wear some comfy ones...I shouldn't bother looking good...I'll have loads of time to worry about how I look tomorrow...when I go back to Hogwarts for 5th year..._ she slipped on her pajamas and sat on her vanity. She opened her drawer and gingerly took out her brush. She combed through her golden brown hair, seeing the hair already drying up and forming nice, smooth waves.  
  
Alexia put the brush back in the drawer, and slipped into bed. She stared at the ceiling.  
  
"I can't wait to see Draco...although he's never noticed me...yet. We haven't had any classes together..." she frowned and tossed over to her left side.   
  
The door of her room creaked open, followed by a warm, motherly voice.   
  
"Dear, are you still awake?" Alexia's mum said.   
  
Alexia mumbled "Yes mum...I just got into bed, I was just starting to get some sleep"  
  
Her mum walked over to her and stroked her hair. "Are you excited for tomorrow? 5th year.." she sighed and smiled "My my...time does fly" She gave Alexia a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked back to the door.  
  
"G'night mum..." Alexia said softly.   
  
"Goodnight dear." her mum smiled and slowly closed the door. 

  
  
* * *

  
  
Alexia and her Mum and Dad were rushing her to the platform.  
  
"HURRY UP MUM AND DAD! THE TRAIN'S ABOUT TO LEAVE!" Alexia was scurrying off with her trunks with her parents following quickly behind her.  
  
"Honestly dear! 'Tis hard to run in these high heels..and what I'm wearing, it's really a hard thing to do..." her mum was carefully walking as fast as she can, while trying to hold up her fancy elegant hat. They went into platform 9 3/4's entrance and saw the train still there.  
  
_thank goodness..._ Alexia thought. Her mum and dad were behind her panting for air. "Well mum, dad" she looked at her parents with shimmering eyes. "I'll write to you as much as possible, I'll miss you" she smiled. Alexia's mum brushed away a tear from her eyes, and smiled. She walked up to Alexia and gave her a hug.   
  
"Take care now, and promise me you'll be good" her mum teased. Alexia smiled and playfully nudged her mum in the shoulder. "Of course I will" Alexia hurried up on the train and gave her parent's a wave. "GOODBYE DEAR! TAKE CARE! REMEMBER TO WRITE US!" her mum was waving her hand franctically in the air.  
  
"I will mum!" Alexia smiled and waved back. Her dad went up to her mum and put an arm around her shoulder. Alexia gave them one last look and entered the Hogwarts Express. 

  
  
* * * 

  
  
Alexia sat down in the back and relaxed. _Now I can just have a long nice sleep....I wonder where Hermione is, she said she'd meet up with me..._ Alexia took a book out and started reading. _The Acromantula...wow, classification XXXXX..oh dear..._ Alexia's eyelids were soon falling, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  


Three hours went by, Alexia was still asleep. There was a tap on her shoulder, she suddenly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "H-huh?" Hermione smiled warmly "Hello Alexia! You seemed to have dazed off" she giggled. Alexia smiled "Hermione!" Hermione looked magnificent. Her hair was still a bit bushy, but much more calm than the past years. They both gave eachother a quick hug.   
  


"How was your summer, Hermione?" Alexia beamed. 

"It was spectacular! I got loads to tell you about the books I read!" Hermione chortled. Alexia laughed "How many books did you even read this summer?" Hermione dwelled, "About uhmmmm...seventy? I don't know..around there though" she smiled. Alexia widened her eyes.

  
"Wow Hermione, you really need to take a break off those books..they'll take over you" she teased. Hermione smirked "Oh well, how was your summer?" they laughed and Alexia started telling Hermione about her summer.   
  


They chatted for hours, and soon the train came to a stop. "C'mon Hermione, let's go!" Alexia and Hermione got up and walked out of the Hogwarts Express 

  
  
* * * 

  
  
Draco Malfoy was snickering with his normal Slytherin crowd. "And Longbottom, already making a fool of himself by tripping on his robes!" all the Slytherin girls giggled, Pansy Parkinson walked next to Draco and linked her arm in his. "Oh Draco, you're too good!" she said adoringly. Draco grinned at her, he looked straight ahead, and saw her. Her. Draco squinted ahead, just to make sure it was the girl. It was, the girl he seemed to be fond of, but didn't even know her name. Somehow, she was mysterious, sweet...but yet had an evil side. Draco liked that.   
  
Pansy nudged Draco "Draco? Well? How was your summer?" she furrowed her brows. Draco frowned and looked at Pansy "Fine I guess." She smiled, "Mine was absolutely fabulous!" she flicked her curly brown hair, "I got my hair highlighted, don't you think it looks dazzling?" she winked. Draco was still looking at the girl ahead, "I didn't notice." Pansy gave Draco an angry look _goodness, what is keeping Draco's attention away from me?_ She stared at the direction Draco was looking at. She snorted "Looking at Granger, are you?" Draco glared at Pansy "No" Pansy smirked "Then why are you looking over there?" Draco sneered "None of your business." And with that, Draco walked further ahead leaving Pansy behind him angrier than ever. 

  
  
* * * 

  
Albus Dumbledore finally finished his enduring welcome speech and rose up and said "Let the feast, begin!" and with that, food appeared before the houses tables, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Alexia smiled at all the food before her.  
  
"Oh goodness...this food looks delicious!" Alexia's mouth was watering.   
Hermione delicately was cutting her steak, having an argument with Neville.   
  
"Honestly Neville, who cares what Malfoy has to say? He's a slimeball..." Hermione shuddered and popped a piece of steak into her mouth.  
  
Neville twitched "B-but..hermione......he really wants to make me look like a fool..."   
_did Draco really say that? Wow...Draco must be a slimeball...but he seems so, so..deeper than that..._ Alexia looked down at her plate. Ron swallowed a big gulp of soda. "Alexia, aren't you hungry?" She shook her head "Ohh, yes, I was just thinking.." She smiled and quickly took a bite out of her bread roll. 

*** 

Alexia was walking through the halls to go to the Gryffindor Common room. Everyone was rushing off to their Common Room's to gossip and have small reunions. Hermione was already off at the Library doing some late night studying, and Alexia was a bit tired and wanted to go to sleep early. 

_I wonder how tomorrow will go...I hope have classes with Draco..._ Alexia suddenly bumped into someone, she looked up and saw those Grey, Blue eyes looking into hers. 

"S-sorry about that..." Alexia stuttered. Draco glared "Watch where you're going." Alexia bit her bottom lip. _he is a bit rude..._ Alexia smiled nervously and tried to get past him, instead, he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. 

  
"Well? Don't you wanna say who you are?" he raised an eyebrow.

  
_dammit I'm making a fool of myself..in front of draco..._ "O-oh, I'm Alexia Carol" she smiled. 

  
"Hmm, I'm sure you know who I am. Draco Malfoy" he grinned and stuck out his hand. 

Alexia nervously took his hand, and shook it. His grip was firm, but yet warm and friendly. "Nice to meet you" she smiled and let go of his hand. Draco looked at Alexia's robes _she's in Gryffindor...damn._ "Well see ya" Draco grinned and walked off. Alexia sighed dreamily. _I finally met Draco Malfoy..._ she walked off to the Gryffindor Common room. 

  
  
***   
  


Draco grinned to himself. _I finally met her, Alexia. She's a bit of a clutz, but hey...she seems pretty fascinating.......maybe we'll become good friends...or even more..._ Draco went into the Slytherin Common room and sat down in an armchair. 

"Oh there you are Draco!" Pansy flirtaciously sat on Draco's lap. Draco glared "Get off me Pansy." he said through gritted teeth. Pansy giggled "Oh c'mon Draco..you know you want to..." she was leaning in. _sure, but not with you_ Draco thought. He simply shoved her off. "Go do your business with someone else" Draco sneered and walked up to the Boy's Dormitories. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

okay this isn't the best :O but I'm working on it, please review :D if you have any suggestions, please IM me at ohmylindsey. Thank you so much for reading, I'll be adding more chapters soon! 


	2. Potions And The Gardens

Chapter 2  
---------   
  


Alexia was scurrying off to Potions, making sure to get there early. _Wouldn't want to be late on the first day...espicially for Professor Snape..._ She arrived in class and barely anyone was there, except Hermione and a couple of Ravenclaws. Alexia smiled and walked over to Hermione.   
  


"Hermione! There you are, had fun last night studying?" she sniggered. Hermione looked up at Alexia and closed her book "Yes indeed, I got a few books about Fwoopers--" Alexia sighed and sat next to Hermione.  
  


"Honestly Hermione, you need a big break from reading." Alexia giggled. "A break from books...that'd be horrible..." Hermione murmured quietly to herself. Alexia took out her quill and ink to be prepared for class.   
  


_I wonder where Professor Snape is...hummm, I'm ten minutes early..._ Neville soon trudged in, sitting behind Hermione.   
  


"I....made it....on.......time" Neville was panting for air. Hermione furrowed her brows and looked at Neville, "Why are you breathing so hard, Neville?" Neville turned to a coral pink, "M-Malfoy..." Neville put his head on the desk and began to whimper.   
  


Hermione sighed angrily "Not again, what'd he do this time?" Neville looked up at Hermione, "It's too embarassing.." Hermione shook her head, "I don't care, just tell me. Malfoy shouldn't push you around like this!" Alexia sighed. _Draco...pushing around Neville...I wonder what he did to him..._ There was an icy, tampering voice that interrupted Alexia's thinking.   
  


"Hey 'Lexia" Draco grinned. Alexia, startled, turned around and looked up at Draco. "D-Draco! Hello!" Crabbe and Goyle nodded behind Draco, with rather moronic expression on their faces.   
  


Hermione glowered at Draco, "What did you do to Neville, Malfoy?" Draco faced Hermione, and glared at her viciously.   
  


"Why do you care, Mudblood?" Draco sneered. Hermione swallowed nervously, "Because, Neville shouldn't put up with an idiot like you, Malfoy, he deserves to be left alone, espicially by you." She smirked.   
  


Draco glared, Crabbe and Goyle along with him. He started reaching for his wand, but Professor Snape stormed into the classroom.  
  


"SILENCE! Everyone, sit down. NOW!" Snape spat as he walked up to the front of the room. Draco smirked and sat back down next to Alexia. _Oh my...Hermione just insulted Draco...and...I didn't even...say anything....._ Alexia thought. Draco looked at Alexia and grinned.   
  


She tried to hide herself from blushing. Professor Snape sat down at his desk. "Well, since I'm feeling patheticly lazy today, your assignment will be to just write up a report about the Peruvian Vipertooth. Due tomorrow at the start of class, no acceptions. Or you'll have Detention scrubbing the corridor floors. Is that clear?" he scowled at the class.  
  


"Good. You have one and half hours to do research now. Do whatever you want, but tomorrow it better be ready, and at the least, one thousand thirty words." He scoffed. The class muttered...   
  


***   
  


"One thousand and thirty words...Bloody Hell" Ron muttered. Hermione smiled "It's not that bad, Ron. Look, I already wrote 532 words, and it's only been ten minutes!" she chuckled.   
  


"Obviously Hermione you're smarter than me, enjoy work more than me, and concentrate better than me." Ron stretched in the Library chair and looked at his clean scroll.   
  


"Where's Harry?" Alexia piped in. Ron yawned "Dunno, Quidditch meeting maybe?" Alexia looked down at her scroll. _I got three hundred and seven words.._ Ron looked at Alexia.  
  


"Alex, want to help me? I'm your little Ronnikins, remember? The one who gave you chocolate frogs, the one who told you about quidditch, the one who--" Hermione gave Ron an annoyed look, "Ron, do us all a favor and shut up. And work."   
  


Ron mocked Hermione, "Ron, do us all a favor and ask us to help you! We really love you, we wanna help you so much, we would love to do your report for you--" Hermione slapped Ron's hand and sighed angrily. Ron bursted out laughing, "I was only kidding" she simply gave Ron a glare and continued working.   
  


Alexia got up and gathered her stuff, "I'm ganna go back to Common Room, see you two at dinner" she smiled and left the library.   
  


*** 

  
Alexia walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Harry sitting down relaxed in an armchair. She walked over to him and sat across. 

"Hi Harry!" she grinned. 

Harry lazily opened his eyes, "Hey Alex, what's up?" Alexia shrugged, "Nothing..still have to finish that Potions report..." she frowned. Harry cursed under his breath.   
  


"Damn, forgot about that..I've been under so much lately..." he ran his fingers through his untidy black hair. Alexia laughed softly, "Harry, want to go to the Gardens? It's a beautiful day...and it'll help keep your mind off things" she looked at harry with a pleading look. 

"Sure" Harry grinned and got up. "That's it, Harry! You need to take a break" Alexia got up and patted Harry on the back. Harry smiled at her, "Thanks Alex, you really know how to make me feel better..." She giggled, "You're welcome, c'mon!" Together they walked outside to the gardens.   
  


*** 

  
Alexia and Harry were strolling in the Gardens. _I need Harry's advice...Draco seems just impossible to love, I don't even think Harry will understand...I don't think I should tell him but..._  
  


"Alex?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Alexia quickly looked at Harry, "Ahh, sorry, just dazed off there" she smiled and stretched happily. "Isn't it nice out?" she smiled. Harry grinned, "Yea, it's real nice..er, is something on your mind?" he raised another eyebrow. Alexia frowned, "Kind of...I wanted to ask you something to be honest" she looked at Harry and frowned slightly.  
  


"Sure, what is it?" Harry looked at her curiously. They walked over and sat at a bench. "Well...uhm, I was wondering, what do you think of Draco--Wait wait, I know, you probably utterly hate him and disgust him, but truly, what do you think about him...as in, his good side?" Alexia bit her bottom lip. _That didn't make any sense at all to him probably...and I sounded like such an idiot..._   
  


Harry looked like as if he were about to gag, but instead tried not to make himself look disgusted. "Well er, I really don't know Draco's 'Good Side'" _because he's a stupid git to me all the time..._ "So uh..I don't really know what to say, why do you ask?" he looked at Alexia suspiciously.   
  


Alexia blushed, " O-oh nothing, I was just wondering about Draco--"   
  


"What about me?" sneered the icy, venom voice of Draco Malfoy. Alexia nearly jumped and looked behind her, as well as Harry.   
  


_why is she with potter..that stupid idiot scarhead..._ Draco glared at both of them. Alexia swallowed nervously, "N-nothing..well, something...but, nothing bad, honestly" she forced a smile. Draco sneered and glared at Harry, "And what are you doing here, scarhead? Shouldn't you be out practicing ballet?" he snickered.   
  


Harry glared, "Oh shut up Malfoy, just leave us alone...for once" Draco shrugged, "I feel like staying right here" he said matter-of-factly. Harry got up and stood face to face with Draco.   
  


"Do you like Alexia?" Harry muttered softly so only Draco could hear. Draco looked as if he were stunned, and he started turning uncontrollably red. _dammit, don't turn red, don't turn red..._ Draco looked at Harry, he saw a grin creep up on Harry's face.   
  


"You do, don't you?" Harry was already beaming a grin at him. Draco glared, "Shut up scarhead, Gryffindors aren't my taste" he said through a malicious sneer. Harry shrugged and turned to face Alexia.   
  


"Want to go eat dinner together, Alex?" he said in a different tone of voice. _Why does Harry sound so...romantic?_ Alexia was partially confused, but raised an eyebrow, "Uhmm...sure Harry, I don't see why not" she laughed softly. Harry looked at Draco, and saw that he was clenching his fists.   
  


"Well, see ya Malfoy" Harry grinned as he walked back inside with Alexia.   
  


***   
  


Draco was angrily storming into Slytherin Common Room after dinner. He just finished staring at Alexia smiling and laughing with her fellow idiotic Gryffindors. _Do I love her...dammit, I'm messed up...she's a Gryffindor...I can't...possibly...but I think I do..._ Draco sat in an armchair and started to think to himself.  
  


_If Potter finds out I like her...I know he'll do something, there has to be some way I can be with Alexia...and now have to deal with what I'll have to suffer with...a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, I know it's just too...much. But she's so beautiful..so loving...so...mysterious._   
  


Draco sighed. The seductive voice of Pansy Parkinson interrupted his thoughts yet again. "Draco, have you been avoiding me?" she made a small pout. Draco glared, "Pansy, have you been stalking me?" She giggled and slid right back onto his lap.  
  


"No Draco, all I've been doing is wanting to love you..." she twirled a stray of her brown bouncy hair. Draco looked away annoyed. _How I have the urge to push this little slut off me..._ Pansy firmly put her hand on Draco's right cheek and made him face her.   
  


"Look at me Draco, don't you see the woman you love?" she smiled. _hell no_ "No" Pansy leaned in even closer, so their faces were barely two inches apart, "Don't you just wanna kiss my smooth, glossy, irresitible lips?" she winked.   
  


Draco groaned and muttered softly to her, "No thanks you fucking whore" and this time he didn't just push her off, but knocked her down hard to the floor. "See ya" he said with a smirk, and walked off to the Boy's Dormitories. 

  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


quite a fun chapter this was :D and ohh Pansy was a fun part XD more chapters coming soon! 


	3. Love Has Spoken

Chapter 3  
----------  
  


Alexia was in her quiet corner in the Library, dipping her quill in ink and pondering to herself.   
  


_I wanna talk to Draco...but how to approach him...he's usually surrounded by Slytherins...espicially that filthy Pansy Parkinson..._ She silently muttered to herself, she had to finish the last bit of the Potions Assignment.   
  


She rested her cheek on her hand, and she felt her eyelids slowly drooping down. She shoke her head and sighed deepily, "I have to keep awake...only thirty five more words to go..." Alexia flicked her hair back and tried to focus her eyes on her parchment. "C'mon...Focus, Draco can come later..." she murmured silently to herself.   
  


Twenty minutes flew by, and she finally put down her quill on the table. "Finally, that took forever..." she wiped her forhead and glanced around. A few students were still hanging around, some in small groups chattering about stuff she couldn't hear. Others were just couples snuggling close together reading a book. She sighed dreamily, and looked at the clock. It was 10.35 p.m. She bit her bottom lip, "I better get going, it's late." Alexia gathered her stuff and walked out of the library.   
  


*** 

  
Alexia was slowly walking her way to Gryffindor Common Room. She sighed wearily, "If only I could talk to Draco alone...and tell him how I really feel...goodness I sound so dramatic..." she stopped for a moment, and looked to her right.  
  


_Slytherin Common Room...how I would love to go there..._ She smiled and kept on walking. _Maybe I would go there someday..._ she snickered quietly to herself.   
  


*** 

  
Draco smoothly walked out of Divination. Pansy didn't seem too happy though, she gave him a 'why-are-you-igoring-me' look, and casually linked her arm with Draco's.   
  


"Draco..." she purred, "Why have you been ignoring me?" she frowned slightly. Draco kept looking straight ahead, not caring what Pansy said. Pansy was easily getting annoyed, "Draco, I'm talking to you" she giggled rather loudly. Draco kept looking straight ahead. Pansy instantly fumed with anger and got in front of Draco and stopped him.   
  


"Draco! Why aren't you aswering me?!" she shrieked. Draco arched an eyebrow, "I didn't hear you" Pansy furrowed her brows.   
  


"I know you did Draco, you just refuse to listen!" she added quite a fake pout. Draco shrugged, "Sorry?" he smirked at her and walked away farther ahead. Pansy had the urge to scratch a chalk board, she quickly caught up with Draco.   
  


"Well, are you going to dinner?" she piped in as if nothing happend a few minutes ago. Draco looked at Pansy, "Where else would I be going?" he sneered. Pansy licked her lips, "I was just curious, mind if I sit next to you?" she smiled. _Yea I would mind...._ Draco shrugged. Pansy squealed, "Thanks Draco, you're so sweet!" she yet again linked her arm with Draco's for about the 100th time today.  
  


*** 

  
Draco was watching Alexia at the Slytherin Table. Crabbe was making unwanting sounds while he ate. "Crabbe could you be a little quieter? No one wants to hear your disgusting way of eating" Draco muttered. Crabbe meerily turned a bright red and nodded his head. _Scarhead and Alexia are alone..._   
  


Alexia and Harry were left alone eating while Hermione and Ron were bickering down the hall. Alexia patted her mouth wih a napkin.   
  


"I think I'm ganna go walk outside for a while, just to get some fresh air" she smiled and got up. Harry looked up at her and stood up too, "Er, do you mind if I come? I wouldn't mind some fresh air too" he grinned. Alexia laughed, "Why would I?" They got up together and walked to the Gardens. 

  
Draco furrowed his brows, and followed.   
  


*** 

  
The sun was slowly setting, and there was a warm breeze that ruffled through the air. Alexia nervously looked at Harry, "Do you know that I...well," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "have feelings for Draco?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "Yea, I figured that out...I hope this doesn't seem, er, rude but...how could you like Draco?" he shudderd.   
  


Alexia laughed softly, "I don't know...I guess it's just a charm of his, he's just different from everyone else. He may seem a bit of a slimeball on the outside, but inside he seems to have a soft side, that he doesn't want to show obviously."  
  


Harry gave Alexia a determined look, "Well, what can I say?" he laughed, "I think you should uh..try talk to him. Maybe he'll be nicer to us a bit if you went out with him" he joked. Alexia nudged him and smiled, "Oh shut up" They started laughing together, it was getting darker by the minute.   
  


Draco strolled in, and saw Harry and Alexia sitting on a bench talking. _Damn that Potter..._ He glared and walked over to them. Alexia was a bit surprised to see Draco, although Harry wasn't too surprised, and grinned up at Draco.   
  


"Hey Malfoy, what brings you here?" Harry said cooly. Draco didn't care anymore if anyone knew, all he wanted right now was Alexia. He finally made himself admit that he liked Alexia.   
  


Draco glared at Harry, "Well, not that I really care that you're here, but could you leave me and Alexia alone for a minute?" Alexia widened her eyes and looked from Draco back to Harry. Harry raised both eyebrows, "Sure, as long you don't lay your dirty hands on her" her muttered softly as he walked back inside. _I know Alexia wants to talk to Draco...I should let them be alone..._   
  


Alexia looked up at Draco, she was nervously shaking, "Y-Yes Draco?" Draco sat down next to Alexia, and looked at her straight in the eyes. _Man, he's not afraid of looking at people...I would usually just be too shy and look away...but Draco's eyes, oh they're beautiful...such a nice, silver color..._ Alexia was thinking to herself. Draco gestured, "Uh well, do you...or er...are you and Harry..." Draco tried hard not to gag at this point, "Going out?" he frowned.   
  


Alexia laughed softly, "No...Harry and I don't have feelings for eachother, I have some though, but for someone else..." Draco noticed Alexia was blushing. _Does Draco like me..?_ Draco sneered, "And who may that person be?" Although Draco knew who it was already, he turned his sneer into a satisfied grin.  
  


_I can't keep it a secret anymore...I have to let Draco know.._ She swallowed and smiled "You, Draco" she smiled, Draco was turning as red as the roses that were growing on a bush behind them. Draco grinned, and leaned in closer to Alexia, "Would you want to go out with me, then?" Alexia was starting to feel warm all over. _I knew he had a soft side! Everyone just has to give him a chance..._ Alexia tried not to blush too much, "Draco...of course I would! I've always liked you, ever since I came here..." She was looking at Draco dreamily.   
  


Draco grinned, he leaned in closer so their lips were only inches away. Alexia was shaking, she was trying to calm herself down. _Calm down...calm down..._ Draco put an arm around her waist, and the other one her cheek. A burst of warmth spread all over Alexia.   
  


She slowly closed her eyes. Draco leaned in closer, and closer...  
  


"What do we have here?" sneered the cold voice of Marcus Flint.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
I know, I don't think Marcus Flint is here in 5th year, but he is now XD you'll see what happens, next chapter soon! 


End file.
